


Spoils

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: It has been a month but Link is already too large for even his Gerudo gear.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

A month in and he’s already growing too big for his Gerudo garb. 

Link wakes and ‘begs’ with grabbing motions to be pulled upright. Sidon obliges -- with some indulgences on his end, picking him up and kissing along the skin stretched tight with his work, his eggs, his babes. 

“A beautiful sight,” Sidon praises, nosing the bump and kissing along the sensitive skin. “You give far more than I deserve my treasure. Do you want a hot soak? I imagine you must be uncomfortable.” 

Link hisses as an egg shuffles, making room for its brother or sister. 

Much more than.

**Author's Note:**

> I consider any bookmark, comment, or kudos as food. 
> 
> Please spare some for the author. Hopefully, I grow more comfortable with writing these two and can share some more.


End file.
